Still Believe in You
by kaorinin
Summary: "Abarai, kau tak akan mati. Begitu juga dengan Rukia. Maukah kau percaya padaku lagi?". Renji's POV about Byakuya. Modifiate Canon. Slight RenRuki. Wanna r&r?


**Disclaimer** :Tite Kubo.

**Warning** : Modifiate Canon, sedikit (atau mungkin banyak) OOC, Renji's POV, slight RenRuki. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Namaku Abarai Renji. Aku dilahirkan di Inuzuri, distrik ke-78 Rukongai Selatan. Yah, walau sebenarnya tak bisa dibilang dilahirkan juga sih. Karena kami, para jiwa yang sudah mati dikonsou oleh para shinigami ke Soul Society ini. Untuk jiwa yang lebih tenang, katanya.

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas siapa shinigami yang mengkonsouku. Tidak, aku tak akan semudah itu melupakannya. Hari itu—hari dimana aku di konsou—adalah hari yang terburuk. Hollow bermunculan. Memakan rata hampir seluruh jiwa yang ada di Kichiyama—tempat aku dimana berada. Aku ingat, kakek tua berbaju merah yang selalu tersenyum padaku, adalah orang yang pertama dimakan hollow itu. Aku takut. Kakek itu berteriak kepada yang lain, meminta tolong. Tidak. Dia menatapku. Dia meminta tolong padaku. Tapi aku? Aku malah pergi menyelamatkan diri.

Aku menangis. Tidak! Aku tak ingin bernasib sama dengan kakek itu. aku mengedarkan pandangan. Hollow makin bermunculan. Dan makin banyak jiwa yang dimakannya. Melihat itu, aku menambah kecepatan berlariku. Aku bertekad, tak akan menyerah!

Aku masih terus berlari. Sesekali menengok kebelakang, memastikan berapa banyak korban dari pembantaian hollow itu. Aku bergidik ngeri. Ketika sadar bahwa korban semakin bertambah. Jiwa-jiwa berlarian kesana kemari. Para hollow mengejar mereka. Bukan hal yang sulit, mengingat mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk tertarik kepada jiwa-jiwa tersebut.

Darah..

Para hollow itu, berlumuran darah.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menghadang jalanku.

Hollow.

Secara refleks aku mencoba mengerem langkahku, dan berbalik arah. Tapi sial, aku terpeleset sehingga jatuh tepat dihadapannya. Hollow itu menyeringai. Wajahnya menyeramkan. Dengan bola mata berwarna kuning yang besar itu ia menatapku. Aku bisa merasakan aura di sekelilingku berubah. Menjadi lebih.. haus akan darah. Tangannya yang berwarna hijau meraihku. Mengangkatku seperti mengangkat sampah. Dia menyeringai lagi. Kali ini tampak lebih seram. Air liur mulai menetes di sekitar mulutnya. Menunjukkan betapa ia menginginkanku. Kemudian, tangannya yang ringkih itu menekan kedua tubuhku dengan keras. Aku terhimpit. Tak bisa bernafas. Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Lalu dia menjatuhkan tubuhku. Aku terhempas ke tanah dari jarak yang cukup tinggi.

"Uhuk!"

Aku terbatuk. Dan walaupun kesadaranku tak sepenuhnya pulih, aku yakin benar itu darah.

Sial. Aku tak boleh seperti ini.

Aku menguatkan tubuhku. Memaksanya untuk berdiri. Tapi, lagi-lagi sial. Hollow itu kembali mengangkatku. Kali ini dengan cara menarik rantai jiwaku.

Aku berteriak lagi. Tapi sepertinya teriakanku makin membuat hollow ini bernafsu untuk membunuhku. Dan kini, dia mulai mendekatkan mulut besarnya itu ke badanku.

Dan disaat itulah _ia_ datang.

Aku tak tahu runtut kejadiannya. Yang ku tahu, hanyalah sekelilingku yang berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Dan tiba-tiba, hollow di depanku sudah terbelah dua. Tangannya yang menggenggamku kini perlahan-lahan mulai jatuh kebawah.

Dan dia menangkapku.

Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajahnya. Yang aku lihat hanyalah, bunga sakura yang terbang perlahan di sekitar kami. Menebar aroma lembut.

Ia pun menekuk kaki kirinya. Pendaratan yang sempurna. Setelah itu ia membaringkanku di jalan. Kini aku bisa melihat lebih jelas bagaimana wajahnya. Wajahnya putih, tidak. Wajahnya agak pucat. Rambutnya hitam dengan poni yang menjuntai ke bawah. Dan mata abu-abu nya yang sedang melihat tanpa ekspresi ke arahku.

"Kau sebentar lagi akan pergi." Katanya dingin. Dia mengeluarkan semacam pedang dari sakunya.

Apa? Pedang? Dia ingin membunuhku? Aku kira dia ingin menyelamatkanku!

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanyaku tertahan. Mata cokelatku mencoba menantang mata abu-abunya.

Diam sejenak.

Lalu dia berjongkok disampingku. "Tentu saja tidak—" serunya dengan wajah datar. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan kehangatan didalam suaranya. "—aku akan membawamu ke Soul Society. Tinggal disana akan lebih baik bagimu."

"Apa benar begitu?" tanyaku dengan suara yang semakin melemah.

Dia mengangkat pedangnya. Mengarahkan kearah kepalaku. Dia berkata dengan pasti, "Tentu. Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Dan aku tersenyum. Cukup untuk menggantikan iya baginya. Karena beberapa detik setelahnya dia mendekatkan pedangnya. Dan lubang besar muncul dibelakangku. Menarik jiwaku untuk masuk kedalamnya.

.

.

.

Aku membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejaku. Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Rapat yang diadakan minggu lalu cukup menyita perhatianku. Pencarian akan Kuchiki Rukia. Adik angkat dari atasanku yang juga merupakan sahabatku. Tidak, mantan sahabatku. Aku tak pernah berbicara dengannya lagi selain urusan pekerjaan. Dia menjauhiku. Tepatnya, kami sama-sama menjauh. Entah apa yang merasuki kami, sampai kami melupakan janji yang kami buat.

"_**Ayo jadi Shinigami. Setelah jadi Shinigami, kita bisa tinggal di Seiretei. Kudengar disana tempat tinggal yang bagus."**_

"_**Ya, ayo kita bersama-sama menjadi shinigami. Dan menemukan kehidupan yang lebih layak daripada di sini."**_

Aku masih ingat. Bagaimana aku menggenggam tangannya. Dan sedetik kemudian dia memelukku. Dan kami berdua menangis bersama di hadapan makam teman-teman kami.

Aku menghela napas. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan itu? Itu adalah janji terpenting di hidupku. Dia yang melupakannya. Dia yang meninggalkanku. Dia yang menjauhiku. _Dia tak peduli padaku._

Apakah benar begitu? Apakah dia memang meninggalkanku? Bukankah aku yang menyuruhnya pergi? Bukankah mulutku—yang bodoh ini—yang memaksanya untuk menerima permintaan Taichou? Dan dia melakukannya. Dia meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak tahu, kenapa waktu itu aku tak cukup berani untuk menghadangnya. Memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal, dan menolak permintaan Kuchiki Taichou. Kenapa waktu itu aku hanya diam, seperti anjing yang tersesat, tak tahu arah. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku membiarkan dia pergi, menepis tanganku dan lari meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum getir.

Kenapa disaat itu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?

Kenapa aku berpikir sempit sekali? Bahwa dengan tinggal di rumah bangsawan seperti Kuchiki, dia akan bahagia?

Apakah _sebegitu takutnya_ aku terhadap Taichou?

Reiatsunya yang luar biasa kuat, mengganggu akal sehatku. Mengacaukan perjalanan impuls sarafku. Aku diam, tak bergerak. Dan bahkan, bersikap bodoh merelakan Rukia pergi.

Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia. Aku ingin ia mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak bersama keluarga bangsawan tersebut. Walaupun kami tak melakukannya _bersama-sama_. Aku hanya ingin semuanya seperti itu, berjalan lancar.

Benarkah?

Entahlah.

.

.

.

Apa-apaan ini?

Bagaimana mungkin ini semua bisa terjadi?

Tidak, aku pasti bermimpi. Rukia akan menerima hukuman mati? Hanya karena perbuatan bodohnya demi bocah brengsek itu? Tidak, ini pasti salah. Taichou pasti sedang kurang enak badan sehingga ia melantur seperti itu.

Tidak mungkin.

"_**Sesuai yang kau dengar, jangan membuat aku mengatakannya berulang kali. Pelaku tindak kejahatan tingkat pertama, Rukia Kuchiki akan menerima Kyokushu. Dan menjalani hukuman mati di Shin'ou Keitei (Lapangan utama) dua puluh lima hari lagi dari sekarang."**_

Tidak mungkin.

"_**Itu keputusan akhir Soul Society"**_

Tanpa sadar aku memukul tembok di depanku. Berbunyi cukup keras, menandakan aku mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku. Tanganku mulai memerah. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar dengan cepat. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli sama sekali. Aku hanya peduli padamu, Rukia.

Bagaimana mungkin orang itu dengan entengnya membiarkan adiknya dihukum mati?

Bagaimana mungkin dia tak ada perlawanan sedikit, meminta keringanan hanya untuk adiknya?

Bagaimana mungkin dia masih diam, tak ada hati, dan juga dingin terhadap Rukia—adiknya—yang akan dihukum mati sebentar lagi?

Tak adakah rasa kasihan sedikit di hatinya?

Tidak, dia bukan shinigami yang selama ini ku kagumi.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku tak sengaja masuk ke dalam mansionnya. Ketika itu, aku sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Momo dan Kira.

"Untuk lebih amannya lebih baik aku bersembunyi di sini saja." Ucapku sambil melihat sekeliling. Mansion ini begitu luas. Halamannya penuh dengan pohon-pohon bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Sakura itu beterbangan ke arahku. Menebarkan aroma yang sangat lembut. Mau tak mau aku kembali teringat dengan shinigami yang telah mengkonsouku. Entah ada dimana dia sekarang, aku tak tahu.

Aku kembali melihat sekelilingku. Bagaimanapun aku harus berhati-hati. Aku kan sedang menyelinap di rumah orang! Aku tak mau apabila ada yang meneriakiku maling.

Dan tiba-tiba tubuhku menggigil dengan sendirinya..

Reiatsu ini.. terasa sangat familiar..

Kuluruskan pandanganku ke depan. Mencoba melihat siapa yang sudah mengeluarkan reiatsu sebegini hebatnya. Tapi entah kenapa, wajahku tak bisa kuluruskan. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ada apa ini? Apa reiatsunya sudah sangat hebat sampai aku tak bisa menegakkan kepalaku?

"Siapa kau?" terdegar sebuah suara. Dingin dan datar. Aku bisa merasakan dia sedang menatapku denga kedua matanya.

Tanganku bergetar. Tubuhku berkeringat dingin.

Aku tak bisa menjawab. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan lidahku. Semua otot-otot ku terasa kelu. Tak berdaya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan.

Aku berfikir akan apa yang terjadi kepadaku nanti. Akankah aku dihukum, karena telah seenaknya saja berkeliaran di sembarang tempat? Dapatkah aku menyelamatkan diri? Ah, ini semua gara-gara permainan konyol yang dimainkan oleh Kira dan Momo! Aku bersumpah, jika aku bisa lolos aku akan membalas perbuatan mereka!

"Siapa kau?" shinigami itu mengulang pertanyaannya. Kali ini aku menguatkan diri. Aku mencoba melawan rasa keluku. Aku memaksa otot-ototku untuk bekerja layaknya normal. Dan aku berhasil.

"Aba—Abarai Ren—Renji." Jawabku dengan suara yang dipaksa. Aku masih tak bisa menegakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menginterogasiku.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku menyadari, bahwa reiatsu mulai menurun sedikit demi sedikit. Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. Cepat-cepat kuhirup oksigen sepuasnya seakan aku takut tidak akan bisa menghirupnya lagi. Dan cepat-cepat aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihatnya.

Kosong. Taman itu sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku disini.

Kemana dia?

Apakah dia pergi? Pergi kemana? Dan mengapa? Apa dia tidak ingin menghukumku? Menanyakan alasanku kenapa aku berkeliaran di mansionnya?

Aku sedang tidak berhalusinasi kan? Tentu saja tidak! Jawabku cepat.

Lalu? Dimana dia?

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

Setelah hari dimana aku bertemu dengan shinigami itu, aku mencari tahu tentangnya. Aku bertanya kepada Momo, dan jawabannya sangat mengagetkanku.

"_**Apa? Shinigami yang tinggal di Mansion yang kebunnya penuh dengan bunga sakura?" teriak Momo kaget.**_

"_**Tidak salah lagi! Itu pasti Kuchiki Byakuya! Salah satu bangsawan terhormat di Soul Society ini." Kira yang menjawab. Wajah mereka berdua tegang. Seakan ada aura dingin di ruangan latihan ini.**_

Saat itu aku hanya berfikir, hebat benar dia. Sudah tampan, terhormat pula.

Aku belum menyadari, bahwa shinigami itu adalah shinigami yang mengkonsouku. Aku baru sadar disaat ia mau mengadopsi Rukia. Shinigami yang telah menolongku, ingin menjaga teman baikku. Itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan untuk melepas Rukia pergi.

Walau aku selalu terlihat bahagia melepas kepergian Rukia, tetapi dalam hatiku tidak. Aku iri kepadanya. Kenapa harus _dia_ yang mengambil Rukia?

Setelah itu, aku berusaha lebih keras. Aku belajar mati-matian di akademi shinigami. Aku berusaha mendapat nilai bagus dalam setiap pelajaran. Aku berusaha masuk dalam ujian gotei 13. Aku berusaha _menandinginya_.

Aku berhasil.

Walau tak sampai menjadi taichou sepertinya, aku berhasil masuk kedalam divisi sebelas. Divisi terkuat di Soul Society. Dan selanjutnya, Yamamoto Genryuusai menaikkan pangkatku menjadi fuku-taichou. Yang lebih hebatnya lagi, aku menjadi fuku-taichou untuk divisi enam. Ya, aku menjadi wakil darinya. Kuchiki Byakuya.

Aku senang, kesempatanku untuk menandinginya terbuka lebar. Kesempatan untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku bukanlah anak kecil yang menangis hampir dimakan hollow lagi.

Lalu perlahan-lahan aku menyadari, Taichou hampir memiliki segalanya. Kekayaan, ketampanan, kekuatan. Hanya satu yang tak ia miliki. Ia tak memiliki cinta. Ia memang pernah menikah. Tetapi, isterinya telah meninggal karena suatu penyakit langka yang belum ditemukan obatnya.

Isterinya—Hisana-sama—sangat mirip wajahnya dengan Rukia.

Mungkin itu alasan taichou _mengambil_ Rukia.

Dia mengangkat Rukia sebagai adiknya. Menambahkan nama Kuchiki didepan nama Rukia. memberikan Rukia status bangsawan, yang membuatnya mulai disegani banyak orang.

Tapi dia tidak memperlakukan Rukia sebagaimana mestinya ia memperlakukan seorang adik. Rukia memang tidak disiksa seperti cerita-cerita bodoh yang ada di Rukongai. Dia juga tidak disuruh bekerja keras. Dia diperlakukan dengan sangat baik oleh para pelayannya. Mereka selalu memenuhi kebutuhan Rukia. Namun Momo bercerita padaku, bahwa Rukia sangat kesepian tinggal di mansion itu seorang diri. Apalagi tanpa seorang yang bisa ia ajak bicara.

Taichou sangat dingin padanya. Momo bilang, ia hampir tak pernah menyapa Rukia. Rukia pun tak berkata apa-apa. Bukan karena dia tak ingin, tapi karena dia takut pada Taichou. Dia takut dianggap tak tahu diri. Sudah ditolong masih meminta yang lebih.

Dan sejak itulah, Rukia berubah dari gadis yang ceria menjadi gadis yang tertutup. Dia selalu terlihat sendiri. Aku sangat ingin menghiburnya. Tapi, kalau mengingat hari pengadopsian itu aku jadi berfikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

Aku selalu minta bantuan Momo untuk menghiburnya. Beruntunglah Momo teman yang baik. Dia bisa menghibur Rukia. aku lega, aku masih bisa melihat dia tersenyum bahagia.

Bukankah itu janji kita? Untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak dan juga kebahagiaan?

Bukankah Rukia seharusnya sudah mendapatkannya? Dia sudah masuk ke dalam keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki kan? Seharusnya dia merasa bahagia.

Tapi dia _tidak_.

Aku makin menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Menyalahkan diriku karena aku setuju agar ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Kuchiki. Menyalahkan diriku, karena aku masih belum mampu _mengalahkan_ Taichou untuk merebutnya kembali.

Dan sejak saat itu aku bersumpah. Aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Rukia. Aku akan menepati janjiku kepadanya. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan Taichou, karena dia telah _mengubah_ Rukia. Untuk itu, aku harus menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat.

.

.

.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Rasanya berat. Seperti ada yang mengganjal. Ah, aku tak bisa menggerakkan badanku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Ah ya, aku baru saja bertarung dengan Ichigo. Ichigo, bagaimana dengan bocah itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku sudah mempercayakan Rukia kepadanya. Kalau dia sendiri tak bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik, bagaimana dia bisa ber-sok pahlawan dan menyelamatkan Rukia?

Sudahlah. Aku percaya padanya.

Percaya?

Sejak kapan aku bisa percaya lagi kepada orang lain? Setelah kejadian dengan shinigami yang mengkonsouku. Yang tak lain adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, taichou ku sendiri. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi yang pasti, Ichigo punya keyakinan dan kemampuan yang kuat—yang membuat aku mempercayakan Rukia padanya.

Sekarang yang harus aku urusi, adalah urusanku dengan Kuchiki-taichou.

.

.

.

"…sedikit lagi—sedikit lagi aku bisa menolongmu…"

"…aku pasti takkan membiarkanmu mati, Rukia!"

Aku terus saja mengingat kata-kata itu dalam kepalaku. Menggumamkannya berkali-kali dengan mulutku. Aku terus berusaha, meyakinkan diriku. Bahwa semua yang kurapalkan tadi _harus_ terjadi.

SET!

Langkahku terhenti mendadak. Syarafku memberi perintah untuk berhenti sejenak. Instingku bermain, mencari tahu apa yang salah.

TES!

Keringatku menetes.

TES!

Lagi dan lagi.

Aku menyadarinya sekarang. Dia, ada disini. Mataku nyalang mencari-cari sosok pemuda yang memakai kenseikan. Ya, aku mencari Byakuya Kuchiki, Taichouku. Dan aku melihatnya—yang sedang berdiri mematung mengawasiku dari atap gedung.

"Mau kemana kau Renji?" tanyanya langsung kepada pokok permasalahan.

Aku menelan ludahku. Menenangkan diriku. Tidak! Aku sudah sejauh ini, tidak ada kata mundur dalam kamusku!

"Menyelamatkan Rukia." aku berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gemetar.

"Tidak boleh." mata abu-abunya menatap tajam ke arahku.

Keringatku menetes lagi. Aku harus berani menatap balik matanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarangku, Taichou." kataku mantap.

"Aku tidak akan berkata dua kali, Abarai." mata abu-abunya masih menatapku. Tapi sedetik kemudian, mata itu hilang bak angin berhembus.

Mengetahui gaya bertarungnya, aku langsung menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan waspada. Setiap sudut mata memperhatikan hal yang bergerak walau sekecil apapun. Dan, ini dia—segumpal debu yang berterbangan tak wajar—yang menandakan aku _akan_ segera berhadapan dengannya.

TRAANG!

Bunyi zanpakutou beradu. Aku beruntung, kalau aku lengah dan tak menyadari akan debu itu, maka dengan mudah taichou menebasku.

Byakuya tampak kaget dengan reaksiku. Matanya melebar sedikit, tapi tak bertahan lama. Dia kembali menyipitkan matanya. Memandang intens terhadapku.

"Kukira aku berhasil membaca gerakanmu." jawabku dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Jangan senang dulu, Abarai." jawabnya datar.

Dan kami pun kembali memperadukan zanpakutou kami. Masing-masing mencoba mencari celah. Mencoba untuk segera menyelesaikan dan memenangkan pertarungan ini.

.

.

.

Kami masih saja bertarung, walau darah sudah mulai menghiasi arena pertarungan ini. Kebanyakan berasal dari tubuhku. Huh, dasar tubuh lemah! Tapi sekarang, tak ada gunanya aku menyesali kebodohan tubuhku. Yang harus kupikirkan adalah bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkannya dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Aku sudah mengeluarkan bankaiku, tapi tetap saja hasilnya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Taichou hanya mengalami luka lecet. Memalukan!

"Ada apa? Apa hanya segini saja kemampuan bankaimu?" tanya Byakuya dengan nada meremehkan. Cih, bisa-bisanya dia meremehkanku!

Aku bangkit berdiri, memegang Zabimaru yang kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi Hihiou Zabimaru. Jangan kau meremehkanku.

"Mari kita akhiri semua ini, Taichou!" ucapku sambil menghunuskan Zabimaru ke arahnya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi. Aku sudah mempelajari gerakannya tadi. Dan aku sudah mengerti. Aku bisa mengambil celah, untuk menghancurkannya. Menghancurkan kesombongannya.

Byakuya tersenyum, "Ya, mari kita akhiri."

"HIHIOU ZABIMARU!"

Aku berteriak lantang ketika mengucapkannya. Mataku waspada untuk menerima serangan menghindar ala Byakuya Kuchiki. Aku akan mencari celahnya—seperti yang telah kupelajari tadi—dan aku akan mengalahkannya. Dan segera setelah itu, aku akan—

"Bakudou ke-61. ROKUJOU KOUROU!"

JLEB!

Byakuya mengucapkannya dengan pelan dan tenang. Tak ada ekspresi yang terpancar di mata abu-abunya itu. Aku tersentak beberapa saat ketika mendengar jurus kidou yang dikeluarkannya. Keringat menetes jatuh ke tanah seiring pikiran yang merasuki otakku. Aku..

Aku akan mati?

Aku terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut. Cahaya kidou yang tadi menyerangku mengunci badanku dari segala arah. Aku terdiam lemas. Aku sama sekali tak memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Kemungkinan untuk—untuk Byakuya menggunakan Kidou. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana mencari celah untuk mengalahkannya. Tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang membahayakan bagiku.

Aku melupakan.. bahwa aku sedang bertarung dengan Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Abarai Renji, aku tak akan membuang waktuku. Kulihat kau melupakan banyak hal yang penting untuk kau ingat. Tapi kuharap, kau tak melupakan kenyataan bahwa aku _juga_ memiliki bankai…"

Tidak. Tak ada sama sekali ekspresi yang terlihat di wajahnya. Wajah itu tetap membeku.

"Bankai." ucap Byakuya sambil menjatuhkan zanpakutounya. Dan seketika, pedang-pedang panjang menghunus di sampingnya.

"Mati kau. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Tetap. Tak ada ekspresi.

.

.

.

Berakhir sudah. Berakhir sudah semua usahaku. Untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Untuk menyelamatkan harga diriku. Untuk menyelamatkan kenangan masa kecilku.

Shinigami yang menyelamatkanku dari jurang kematian adalah shinigami yang melemparku balik ke sana.

Ironis.

Byakuya menunduk. Memasukkan kembali zanpakutou ke dalam sarungnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkanku.

Meninggalkanku..

Tidak! Dia tak boleh meninggalkanku.

"TUNGGU!" ucapku keras dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku.

Byakuya tak berbalik. Dia hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Jangan buang-buang waktumu. Nikmatilah masamu yang sebentar lagi a—"

"Apa kau mengingatku?" tanyaku memotong ucapannya. Byakuya membalikkan badan dengan cepat. Menatapku dengan penuh ekspresi—yang belum aku pernah lihat selama ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dingin.

Aku beringsut bangun. Dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku, aku berkata, "Kau—kau adalah shinigami yang mengkonsouku dulu. Kau yang menyelamatkan hidupku! Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

Ekspresi Byakuya menjadi semakin aneh.

Aku beringsut lagi, berusaha mendekat dengannya. "Aku dulu adalah anak yang kau tolong dari serangan hollow!"

Byakuya memalingkan mukanya. "Cih, aku tidak ingat pernah menolong anak dari serangan hollow." kemudian Byakuya membalik badan dan melangkah menjauhiku lagi.

"TAICHOOOU!" aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memanggilnya. "..uhuk uhuk!" aku terbatuk, mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Dengan sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Byakuya berhenti melangkah.

"Jika kau tak mengingatnya, biarkan aku mengingatkanmu. Dulu, kau adalah shinigami yang menolong hidupku. Menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kau adalah shinigami yang selalu terukir di hatiku. Ketika masih di Inuzuri bersama Rukia, aku selalu ingin menjadi shinigami. Kau tahu, kenapa? KARENA AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU!"

"—aku memang lupa akan namamu. Tapi aku tak pernah melupakan wajahmu! Zanpakutou sakuramu, semuanya terbayang jelas di ingatanku! Dan aku menyesal takdir mempertemukan kita melalui Rukia. Kau—kau mengambil Rukia! Sahabat yang kukasihi. Mengadopsinya sebagai adik, tapi tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan pantas! Kau menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya, menggantikannya dengan air mata!—"

"—uhuk!" cairan kental berwarna merah itu pun keluar lagi, kali ini lebih banyak.

Byakuya melangkah maju, namun buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau—kau tahu? Meskipun aku selalu mengutukmu atas kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah bisa untuk benar-benar menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi pada Rukia. Karena—karena aku selalu menganggapmu memiliki alasan atas apa yang selama ini kau lakukan. Tapi mengetahui bahwa—bahwa kau membiarkan Rukia begitu saja mati dipenggal—aku benar-benar tak bisa—menerimanya."

Nafasku tersengal. Suaraku sudah serak. Pandangan mataku pun sudah berkunang-kunang. Tapi aku tak berhenti bicara. Aku harus menyampaikan semua ini di hadapannya.

"Karena aku selalu—percaya padamu.."

TES!

Air mataku merembes ke dalam tanah. Aku segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya. Aku tidak boleh kelihatan lemah! Walaupun aku akan segera mati, aku tidak boleh mati sambil menangis. Itu hanyalah perbuatan para pengecut yang takut kepada takdir.

Apa—apa aku juga takut kepada takdir?

Aku takut. Aku takut tak bisa melihat Rukia lagi. Aku ingin sekali melihat senyumnya sebelum aku pergi dari dunia ini. Kemanakah aku akan pergi? Apa aku akan bereinkarnasi dan kembali terdampar disalah satu distrik di Rukongai?

Bicaraku makin melantur.

Aku memang takut kepada takdir. Aku takut apabila takdirku mengatakan aku akan berpisah dari Taichou. Aku masih ingin.. mempercayainya sekali lagi.

Kepalaku makin terasa sakit. Sudah sampaikah waktuku?

.

.

.

Byakuya pergi menjauhi tubuh pemuda itu. Setelah menghubungi divisi ke-4, dia tak ingin membuang waktunya disana. Para penyembuh akan segera datang dan bocah itu akan selamat.

Byakuya terus melangkah meskipun angin kencang menghadangnya. Dia masih punya satu misi yang belum terlaksana.

"Abarai, kau tak akan mati. Begitu juga dengan Rukia. Maukah kau percaya padaku lagi?"

Dan angin kencang berhembus lagi.

.

.

.

**Finish.

* * *

**

**A/N: **nyahaaaaaa~~ endingnya malah gantung gini ya? Haha abis kalo diterusin ntar multi chapter dong. Sedangkan Dear, Friends ku aja ngga keurus DX. Disini ceritanya si Renji orangnya galau abis. Ngerasa utang budi, kagum sekaligus benci sama Byaku! Nah lho, mampus deh. *ditendang Renji*

Byaku disini OOC ngga sih? soalnya aku gambarin disini dia orangnya non-expressions. (poker face *grin*)

Perlu usaha mati-matian buat bikin adegan bertarung. Aduuuuuh, aku ngga bakat dalam cerita action! DX

Ini sebenernya draft yang udah kubuat berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Pas kemarin kuliat lagi, kepikiran pengen ngelanjutin. Jadi maaf kalo agak aneh ceritanya, kan mood nulisnya beda XD *plak*

Jadi, yang udah baca, wajib review yak! Itung-itung nambah pahala laaah di bulan puasa XDDD


End file.
